Just My Luck
by infinitelyperfect
Summary: Camp Half-Blood has been rather boring for Nico as Chiron constantly has him running errands for him; that includes showing the new demigods around camp. But what happens when the newest arrival catches Nico's eyes, making her seem rather interesting? A little Percabeth, several OCs, and a lot of Drama. DOES NOT include Heroes of Olympus series.
1. Chapter 1

**A: Welcome! So, I just got Microsoft the other day and I have been waiting for like months, years to finally write this story and publish it. So, I hope you enjoy and yeah! Thanks for reading! Please review because I love getting feedback! Means a lot!**

The ceiling lights swing back and forth, daring to fall at any second. I scoot more into the corner of the counters, if you can say that's possible. My whole body continues to shake, tears begging to fall down my cheeks. "Nixie," my mom crawls towards me. She takes a grip on my hand and my eyes dart to her very different eyes. Her cocoa brown eyes vary greatly from my light green ones. My mom always told me that I got my eyes from my father. "Nixie, honey, you need to listen to me," she cups my chin, making sure I don't avert my eyes. "Listen to these two men, okay? They will lead you where you'll be safe."

"What about you?" I manage to stutter.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Promise me you'll stay with them?"

"Promise," I give her a small smile. She kisses my forehead and I shakily stand up. I begin to walk towards the hairy man and his scrawny friend, glancing back at my mom. Thunder roars outside as the rain pours down upon the pavement. I take a deep breath. _You'll be fine, Nixie. Everything's fine! Just follow these two weirdos and you'll be safe and sound like your mother said. _I exhale and follow the two guys standing in the huge, gaping hole in my living room. "Let's do this," I nod.

* * *

Another thing that Chiron wants me to do: show the new camper around. Now that gods are supposed to claim their children when they turn 12, a lot more demigods have shown up here. Not as pleasant for those who are forced to show them around the camp. Especially after you've done it a thousand times. The Big Three don't really have any kids. Percy Jackson is currently the only Poseidon kid at this camp, Thalia Grace is the only one in the Zeus cabin, and me, Nico diAngelo, is the only one who stays in the newly built Hades cabin. My sister, Bianca, would be here, too if she hadn't been killed a couple years back.

I continue to walk towards the hill where the magical tree guards our camp. Thalia used to live inside the tree until Percy and Annabeth Chase – a child of Athena – retrieved the Golden Fleece; a magical fleece that made Thalia come out of the tree, and it is now the power of our camp. "Nico! Thanks for finally making it! She should be here soon!" Chiron calls, sitting in his wheel chair. Chiron is a centaur, but when kids find out their demigods, it's better if he eases into the fact that he's half-horse, half-man. I nod, and take my place next to Chiron; awaiting the arrival of our new camper. "Ah, there she is!" Chiron turns, watching as three figures rise over the hill. They slowly walk down towards us, stopping when they reach us. The girl looks distraught, while the satyr and Demeter kid appear tired, but with smiles still on their faces. Not like they haven't been through this before. "Hello, young lady! What is your name?" The girl glares at Chiron, her eerily familiar green eyes like daggers. The satyr leans down and whispers something in Chiron's ear. Chiron nods mumbling things like, "oh okay," or "that's awful". I study the girl as the two of them chat. She's fairly tan, has long, curly, dark brown hair, a curvy build, and she's rather short. I notice the many scrapes and cuts along her arms and on her face. She swiftly turns, her eyes locking on mine. Once again, those green eyes of hers are seriously creepy. "Nixie," Chiron speaks up, "if you could come with me for a moment, I would like to speak with you." The girl, Nixie, averts her eyes from me and pays attention to Chiron. Without a word, Nixie follows Chiron to the Big House where he'll explain to her who she is. "So, how'd you save this one?"

"Well," the scrawny kid speaks, wiping some dirt that was caked on his clothes, "a monster sort of just followed her around for a while and finally attacked a few nights ago. Her mom knew it was coming. She must have a pretty strong scent, Nixie. We encountered more monsters than necessary. She's strong-willed though. Has the potential of a good sword fighter." The scrawny kid walks away, heading to his cabin, just waiting to tell all of his brothers and sisters about his journey. I wait outside the Big House for Chiron and Nixie. It takes awhile, but Chiron finally walks out on all fours with Nixie not far behind. I stand up and Chiron walks up to me saying, "I don't know who her godly parent is. She does have a mother though, so he's obviously a male. Brown hair.. could be a child of Hermes. Just, tell me anything you find out about her okay?" He pats my back and Nixie walks up to me, looking a bit more calm.

"You Nico?" she asks me.

"Uhm, yeah. So, welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

"I didn't want to leave my mom, but she said it would be the only way I could stay safe, so… here I am."

"Your mom was right. How old are you exactly?"

"15. Why?"

"No reason." Wow. She survived awhile for being 15. And she still hasn't been claimed? Must have a godly parent who has a lot of kids roaming around… Nixie looks at me questioningly, but just shrugs it off. "So," I break the silence, "how are you dealing with the whole demigod thing? I was pretty ecstatic if I'm being honest. I was younger so I was really into that kind of stuff. Even had playing cards of the gods." Nixie laughs a little bit, flashing a smile filled with pearly whites.

"Honestly, I wish none of this was real and I will wake up tomorrow in my old bed with the smell of waffles filling the air. My mom made the best food ever. She's actually a cook at our local restaurant. My grandfather started the restaurant. Really popular in our town."

"Oh yeah? Where you from?"

"My town is a little while south of Manhattan." I nod, not quite sure what to say.

"Well, Nixie, I think you'll like it here."

We wander the camp for awhile as I show her around, telling her that she'll be staying in the Hermes cabin until she is claimed by her father. I mention the beach and her eyes light up, begging me to take her there, so that's where we're heading. Leaving the cabin area, we run into a, I guess you could call him, friend of mine. "Hey Percy."

"Hey, Nico. Showing the newbies around again?"

"Nothing better for me to do, right?" Percy chuckles.

"Guess not. Listen, we're going to be practicing with the swords if you want to bring her so she can watch," Percy gestures towards Nixie.

"Sure. We're just going to the beach for a little."

"Alright, man. See ya!" Percy runs towards the Athena cabin, most likely going to find Annabeth; his girlfriend. Nixie and I remain on our path to the beach. Nixie perks up when she hears the sound of the waves beating against the shore. She instantly ran into the water, squealing like a little girl. "I love love LOVE the beach!" Nixie exclaims. She dances around a bit before she stops, looking at me. "Aren't you going to join me?"

"I don't really care for the water."

"Really? It's my absolute favorite! I was on the swim team at my school for 4 years straight! The water is one of the only places that I can feel calm and relaxed, like I can do anything." The way her green eyes get a small sparkle when she talks about something she loves… it's kind of… cute?

"Hey, Nixie?"

"Yeah?" she continues to splash around in the water.

"I think we should start heading over to the arena. Percy teaches some pretty good stuff and it's necessary for all demigods to be able to fight." Nixie stops and sighs, a frown forming on her face.

"Oh, alright," she mumbles, getting out of the ocean and following me to the arena. If the Demeter kid is right about her having potential as a sword wielder, hopefully the best can teach her.

**A: Okay, that's the end of the chapter. Thanks to everyone who even clicked on the story and decided to read this! Means a lot! Hopefully will be able to update the chapters ASAP! Love y'all! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A: Oh hey, a new chapter already! I really hope that as the story progresses, more and more people read it. I love knowing that someone out there appreciates my work. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"And that knocks the sword out of your opponent's hand, leaving them defenseless," Percy presses the tip of his blade against the camper's chest. I watch as Nixie's eyes widen. "Told you he was good," I lean over and whisper to her.

"I just feel bad for his opponents," she laughs.

We watch as Percy goes up against several other teens in training. Nixie's green eyes catch every moment of the duels which explains why she stands up and says, "I want to take a go at it." I look at her in shock.

"Nixie, you sure you want to do that?" I ask her. She nods and Percy grows a smile on his face. Nixie pulls a sword from the various types and gets in the fighting stance. On the count of three, Nixie and Percy go at each other, their blades clashing. It's amazing how much Nixie picked up just by watching Percy for a couple minutes. She continues to dodge his attacks, simply making Percy frustrated. That's when Nixie leaves an opening, allowing Percy knock away her sword with his blade at her neck. He grins, happy to be the champion. "You're really good," Percy takes the sword away from her throat.

"Thanks," Nixie picks up her sword. "A sword that actually suits me would have helped."

"Definitely. You could easily become an amazing swordfighter. Nixie, right?" Nixie nods, her brown curls bouncing. "Nice to meet you, Nixie. I assume I'll see you here tomorrow?"

"Of course." She walks back over towards me and sits down. "So, what next?"

"Well, dinner is in a little bit if you just want to go meet some people?" She shrugs and begins walking away, heading for the lake. She spins around, still walking, and says, "I'll see you in a little Nico. You don't have to follow me around anymore." I wave goodbye and head towards the Big House to talk to Chiron

* * *

"Really? Nothing at all?" Chiron scrunches up his eyebrows.

"Nothing. She's an excellent swordswoman though. Of course she needs a proper sword..."

"I'll send her to the Hephaestus cabin tomorrow afternoon. It bothers me that her parent hasn't claimed her yet. And how she lived to the age 15 on her own!" That's super rare for demigods. Her mother must have had someone ward off monsters. There's no way monsters weren't attracted to her her whole life.

"I just hope whoever it is claims her soon. It sucks not knowing who your godly parent is."

"Maybe he will during dinner…" Chiron stares out the window in deep thought. "Alright, Nico. Thank you for the information. Go and get ready for dinner." I nod and walk back to the Hades cabin.

* * *

The dining hall is filled with hungry children, chatting away. I spot Nixie crammed at the Hermes table, talking to a brunette. She's good at making friends, I guess.

I sit alone at the Hades table, being the only child of Hades at this camp. Thalia is of with the Hunters of Artemis at the moment, so the Zeus table stands empty. Percy and Annabeth sit at the Poseidon table, although that is against camp rules. I guess when you save the world you get to do what you want.

Food tonight is fish. That means all types of fish: salmon, grouper, shrimp, flounder, all of it. The campers all surround the fire, giving a portion of their meal to the gods. Through the fire of course. It's a tradition at Camp Half-Blood. The guy who was laughing with Nixie earlier stands really close to her, showing her what to do. She follows his example; dumping some of her food into the fire, closing her eyes and speaking out the father she never knew. I wish I could talk to her and ask her who the guy is. Something tells me I shouldn't trust him. I watch as Nixie and the kid go back and sit down. That's when Chiron decides to make his announcement of the welcoming of our new camper. "Please welcome, Nixie, as a new member of this camp and family." Everyone applauses Nixie as she stands up. But then everyone stops and stares at her with their mouths open. People begin to murmur things like, "no way," or "holy crap". Well, Chiron, there's your answer to who her godly parent is.

* * *

Annabeth's feet tangle with mine underneath the table as we eat our food. "I wonder if I have met this fish before," I examine my food. Annabeth smiles with her mouth full of salmon.

"If you have, it might come back to haunt you for eating 'em," she laughs. I create an image of a ghost fish following me around everywhere and making my life miserable. Ya know, more miserable than a demigod's life already is.

"I really hope a ghost fish doesn't haunt me for the rest of my life." I swallow the delicious chunk of meat and continue eating. I look past Annabeth's shoulder and find Nico sitting all alone. I feel bad for the kid. He has to do so many errands for Chiron and then he has to sit alone for every meal and sleep alone. I mean, I sleep alone in my cabin, but he wouldn't be, if his sister was still alive. That memory never leaves my head.

"Percy?" Annabeth asks. I turn my focus back to Annabeth. "Everything okay?"

"Oh, just thinking." She grabs my hand in hers and I accept the warmth. I don't know where I'd be without her in my life.

"Attention everyone!" Chiron announces, "Please welcome, Nixie, as a new member of this camp and family." Nixie, the girl that put up a fight earlier today, stands up over at the Hermes table. We all clap for the new addition and then I stop, taking another bite of my food. The whole dining hall gets silent all of a sudden. "Percy," Annabeth shakes my hand. I look at her, slightly confused and that's when she points at the same new camper. Floating above her head is the symbol of her father. The symbol that all demigod children get when they are claimed. But Nixie's? It's one that very few receive. I've only seen it once before in my life. And that's when that same symbol hovered over my head.

* * *

**A: Dun dun dun! Okay guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and give me feedback! Thanks for reading! Hopefully will be able to write more and upload another chapter. Btw, usually the line break between paragraphs will mean a POV change. Soon I will write their POV, like "Percy's POV". So, the last paragraph is obviously in Percy's POV. Okay, that's all. xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A: This is chapter 3! Today I went to my brother's robotics thing and it was really interesting. I am most definitely going to join the team next year. They didn't win the first round in the first quarter, but my brother played an amazing match. The reason he lost was because his teammates did nothing while my brother was scoring all the points. It was a rather unfortunate loss, but once again, my brother and his team played an amazing match. Oh, this is kind of random, but it would mean the absolute world to me if you guys would share this story with your friends or even just review. The reviews I get make my day and it always makes me smile. You don't have to. Reading this story is honestly enough. Thanks to everyone who is reading. I know I say that in every author's note, but thank you. Now, on with the chapter.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

A trident image glimmers over Nixie's head; the sign of Poseidon. I drop my fork in shock; the sound of the metal clinging against the plate rings in my ears. I have a sister? One who isn't even that much younger than me? I'm obviously not the only one confused. The whole camp is staring at Nixie in awe as the image disappears. Nixie looks around, clearly not enjoying this type of attention. She sits back down at the Hermes table, but they nudge her, gesturing towards my table; the Poseidon table. Nixie shakily gets up and slowly walks towards Annabeth and I. She sits at the end of the table, not even passing a glance down at my end. I have a little sister, here, at camp. And I shouldn't be reacting like this. "Hey, Nixie," I speak up, calling out to her. She looks up from her food; her green eyes, that are an exact copy of mine, staring at me. "You can come sit down here with me. And Annabeth." Annabeth nods encouragingly as she pats the spot next to her. Nixie hesitates for a moment but soon heads down, taking place next to my girlfriend. She silently chews her food, noticeably feeling out of place. "Where are you from, Nixie?" Annabeth asks her, trying to create conversation.

"I live in a small town outside of Manhattan," she quietly responds.

"Nixie, you don't have to be uncomfortable. We don't bite," I try to make her feel better.

"Percy, it's not that, it's just . . . I mean, I never thought I would have a brother. Let alone be a child of a god. In fact, I'm a child of Poseidon. Isn't he, like, really powerful? I mean, I assume that's why everyone is so shocked."

"You're partially right. Poseidon is one of the Big Three. A long time ago, Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus all made a pact not to have anymore child for their children are really powerful demigods and it's rather dangerous. That's why the campers are so shocked. They never would have guessed that Poseidon had another child. Your mother must be special," Annabeth explains.

"I believe that my mother is someone really special. She's such a genuine person and she's always cared for me and treated me well. I never wanted to leave her. Until of course that night . . ." Nixie looks off into the distance, her green eyes turning gloomy. I know exactly what she is going through. It's something every demigod has to face when the time comes to leave their family behind.

"You have family here now," I give her a warm smile. She exchanges one back. Having a little sister is most definitely going to change things around here.

* * *

**Nico POV**

I cannot believe that Nixie is a daughter of Poseidon. Now that I think about it, that's why her eyes seemed so familiar! They are an exact replica of Percy's! And the fact that she likes swimming sort of plays into that, too. Wow. It's weird that things make sense once you find the other part of the puzzle. I hope Nixie can cope with yet another drastic change today. That girl has gone through a lot.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

The resemblance between Nixie and Percy is really creepy. They have the same green eyes that represent an ocean, the same smile and even that little smirk, oh and just they even get the same exact look on their face when they try to think or when they are just daydreaming. It's one of the weirdest things I have seen. I mean, this is not the first time I have seen two people of the same godly parent; obviously. But usually, we just have the same features like the hair color, eye color, and our skills. Nixie and Percy are almost the same person, though. "Hey Nixie, have you ever played a game called 'Capture the Flag'?" Percy asks her.

"Am I supposed to as a demigod?" Nixie shakes her head.

"Absolutely," Percy grins, more than excited to tell her all the details.

* * *

**A: Sorry that this chapter was insanely short. In the future, I will most definitely try and write longer chapters. I just wanted to upload it tonight and I'm heading to bed soon, I think. Well, this chapter was basically just a "what everyone sort of thinks of Nixie and Percy being siblings" chapter. That's mainly why it was short. Please review, follow, favorite, or share it with your friends! It would mean a lot! Thanks for reading! Much love to my viewers! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A: Hello to my fabulous viewers! Today was not such a good day, and I have a feeling that this week will just suck. Monday was not a good day, also, so yeah. How are you guys? I'm going to try and write longer chapters. That's one thing that I sometimes struggle with, so I do apologize. Anyways, here's chapter 4!**

* * *

**Percy POV**

"So, it's going to be us Poseidon kids, Nico for Hades, the Athena, Hephaestus and the Hermes cabin," I explain to Nixie. She continues to nod, so I hope that means she understands. "Okay, we will start in the forest. Now, you are going to be on the line of defense. If the other team tries to come and take our flag, you have to attack. If you let them get our flag and bring it back to their base? Well, that's when we lose."

"So, what are you going to be doing?" Nixie asks.

"Well, the rest of us are either going to hide in the forest for ambush, or we will be running to try and capture THEIR flag. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Alright. Let's go get you a sword you can use for now."

The senior campers walk around, making sure everyone is prepared. Nixie stands by our flag; her sword is clearly not fit for her. "You ready?" She nods with a nervous glint in her eyes. At least she wasn't put on the front lines as bait.

I walk back to the attack group, waiting for the signal. 3..2..1.. and we run straight for the other team's base. The trees keep us hidden, but doesn't help the fact that they know we will be coming through the forest. Our group divides, because splitting up is always a good idea, right?

I catch sight of the opponent's camp and check all of my surroundings. No one in sight? That doesn't add up… I look behind me real fast, noticing nothing unusual, but when I focus my vision forwards, I get a face full of smoke. I cough once or twice, stopping in my tracks, afraid to move any further and risk running into something, or someone. "Nice try, Jackson!" someone calls out in the distance. The fog begins to clear up but no one is in sight; that includes every single one of my teammates. I should have planned this better.

"Annabeth!" I call out, as she is one of the only people I can depend on, and also the last person I saw. "Annabeth!" I try again. No answer. I begin to walk around a bit more. The opposing team's flag waves in the wind. I carefully walk towards it; awaiting any ambush. A kid jumps around the corner and tries to knock Riptide out of my grasp. I simply use the butt of my sword and knock him to the ground.

I jog over to the flag. Taking hold of the staff, I begin walking away with it. The walking turns into running, which turns into a sprint. The wind ruffles the flag, and I scream. Victory is in our hands!

The river becomes clearer as it comes into view; closer and closer. Graciously stomping through the water, I make it to the other side, and loud screams erupt from the silence. Without realizing it, the other half of my team had joined me during the run back to base. Our defensive line comes out of the trees. "You have to get a load of this," Nixie says, gesturing towards our grounds. We all walk towards our camp and there lies a ton of campers tied up. "Just a few more feet and they would have reached the flag," a child of Athena grins. I laugh at the sight of the fallen team. Annabeth's hand loops through mine and she whispers in my ear, "I think we found someone new for our defensive line."

* * *

After helping clean up the aftermath of the match of capture the flag, the whole camp gathers around the campfire for our traditional s'mores and sing-a-longs with the Apollo cabin. I pull the sticky marshmallow off of the stick, cramming it between the two graham crackers and piece of Hershey's chocolate. I take a bite of the delicious treat, releasing a moan of pleasure.

I glance over at Nixie. She looks rather uncomfortable. And it's not shocking when you avert your eyes to the rest of the campers. Several of them have their eyes fixed on Nixie; their mouths moving slightly which means they are talking. Most likely it's about Nixie. I open my mouth to call Nixie over here, but Nico sits down next to her. I watch his eyebrows furrow together, asking her a question. She replies, and that's when Nico turns his attention to the campers. "So what if she's a daughter of Poseidon? You all like Percy enough. What's wrong with her?" That shut them up. Not many campers mess with Nico. Any child of Hades isn't quite wanted, actually. In fact, people usually are terrified to be around them. The Hades cabin wasn't added to Camp Half-Blood until 2 years ago. And that was my doing for the most part.

"I think we should watch out for Nixie," Annabeth leans over. "She is your sister for starters, and it might take a while before the kids around here get used to another child of the Big Three. We have no idea what Nixie is capable of, and that sprouts concern. From everyone."

"Annabeth, you act like I'm not going to help my little sister out."

"Percy, I know what you're thinking about this whole thing. I know you aren't ready for a sister. Especially since she's younger. That means you have to look after her and take care of her and make sure she doesn't harm any-"

"Annabeth," I cut her off, "you really don't need to worry. It'll be fine." I'm not sure if I was reassuring Annabeth, or myself. All I know, is that Nixie is a new quest of mine. And I refuse to fail.

* * *

**A: This chapter wasn't super long and my mind is sort of clouded, so I do apologize for this chapter. I am sort of seeping into writer's block, but hopefully I'll shake it off soon. Thanks for reading guys! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A: Hiya! How are you guys? I am sorry that my writing is not as good as it could be. My mind is sort of blank at the moment. I have school to worry about, but I have a whole week off so hopefully I can get several GOOD chapters up this week. I really hope everyone who is reading likes it. I love making people smile, or happy, or just being good at something, haha. Alright. On with the chapter…**

* * *

**Nico POV**

I should have known it was a bad idea to give Nixie arrows. I reach for her bow as she shoots yet another arrow, barely missing a satyr. "Yeah, I definitely can't use a bow," Nixie hands it over. She gives me an embarrassed smile.

"You take it well than some of the other demigods I have met. If they suck at something, some just will not sleep or move until they get better," I admit.

"I like sleep," Nixie grins.

"Speaking of sleep, how did you sleep last night?" Demigods don't have what you would consider a good night's sleep.

"Just some bad dreams. Mostly about my mom." Her sea green eyes get that distant look. I have no words to assure her, to make her feel better. I have never been good with people. Ever. I begin to step forward, but her name gets called. "Nixie!" Her head shoots up and she smiles her pearly white smile. "Time to get yourself a sword." Percy's figure comes into view and I sigh. Percy and I have a rough sort of past. I deal with him and he deals with me. Nothing more, nothing less.

"I'll see you later, Nico!" Nixie waves as she runs to her brother. I'm sort of relieved that Percy whisked her away. I've never been the social type, and so that affects how I am with people. Nixie is such an outgoing, kind spirited type of girl and then I'm me. Talking to her just worries me; makes me nervous. I try to avoid people as much as I can. But something about Nixie pushes me not to end whatever this 'acquaintance' might become. Who knows? Maybe I am a good guy?

* * *

**Percy POV**

Nixie's eyes light up as a Hephaestus camper works on her custom-made sword. After several minutes, he hands her the sword and a cover to put it in for safe keeping. Nixie jumps up and down, squealing, wrapping her arms around Carlo's neck. "Thank you! It's perfect!" He smiles.

"Happy to do it." Nixie takes her sword and puts it in its case as we walk out of the Hephaestus cabin. "Ready to actually use it in action?" I challenge.

"You're on."

* * *

After about 30 go's, I knock Nixie to the ground once again. "You're good," she says as I grab her hand and pull her back on her feet.

"And you could be just as good," I try to make her feel better.

"Really?"

"Well, just a bit underneath that." She playfully rolls her eyes. I crack a smile, feeling slightly closer to my newly announced sister. "I'm going to be honest, Nixie," I break the silence. She gives me her full attention. "I thought that having a sibling – one here at camp – was going to be awful, but you're a pretty great person. So far." She smiles.

"Right back at you, Percy." More silence.

"So Nixie, tell me about yourself." I plop down on a log.

"Like what?" she sits on a tree stump across from me.

"Like, I don't know. Favorite color? Movie? Food? What's your mom like? What do you like to do? Simple stuff like that, I guess."

"Well, okay, uhm…"

* * *

I found out that Nixie's favorite color is the color of the sunset down by the ocean bay. Her favorite movie is 13 Going On 30 and her favorite food is oatmeal. Odd, but alright. I also discovered that Nixie was on the swim team for most of her life and that she started swimming ever since she could do it without a floatation device. Her mom… I know she's missing her mom…

"My mom is probably one of the most genuine people you could ever meet. She always looked after me and would never leave the house if I was sick so she could stay home and take care of me 24/7. We travelled during my school breaks quite a lot. That was mostly because of her job as a photographer. New surroundings called for good photos and inspiration. I couldn't argue with that. Mom always said that I reminded her so much of dad. She said I got my artsy side from her. Oh, and the curly brown hair. It gets really dark in the winter time though, so it appears to be black. I guess that makes sense. If I could do one thing right now, it would be to see my mom. It hasn't even been a week yet, but I miss her more than anything," Nixie sighed. My smile turned into a straight line. You hear stories from some kids about how much they hate their mom or dad, but then you get a select few like Nixie who would do anything just to spend a couple minutes with their parents.

"Nixie," her sea green eyes met mine, "I promise you that you will see your mom again. It may not be in a week, but you'll see her again. I can promise you that much."

"Thank you, Percy. That means a lot to me," she smiled again. "I'm going to go find, Nico." Nixie got up and walked away, waving good-bye. And now I rest on my bed, Annabeth's arms wrapped around me.

* * *

No words are spoken and sometimes I like it that way. Other times, I get distracted and my thoughts go elsewhere, leaving me unsteady and a little freaked. But right now, I am enjoying the peace. Lying in the arms of the girl I depend on is just… calming.

I glance over at the bunk that was just placed there last night: Nixie's bunk. Her sword is placed on her bunk which means she stopped by here before she ventured off with Nico. IF she found him, that is.

Nico diAngelo. I will never forget the day I told him that his sister, Bianca, was killed. His face, anger, everything. I continue to have nightmares about it all. And then he also tricked me into going to the palace of Hades. That kid means trouble.

I'm shocked he even interacted further with Nixie after the whole "tour" of camp. Especially now that he knows she's a daughter of Poseidon. I can almost swear he has a special place in his hatred box for me. I'll just have to watch him around Nixie. Gods knows what might happen. "Percy?" Annabeth asks. I perk up, tilting my head to face her.

"Hmmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about how I could have gotten someone like you in my life." Not a complete lie. Annabeth blushes slightly and leans down to kiss me.

"I love you Seaweed Brain," she brings back the first nickname I received from her.

"I love you, too," I kiss her nose. So happy to have her next to me...

* * *

**A: I wrote a longer chapter! I hope you guys liked it. I tried my best. Should next chapter be from Nixie's point of view? Or should I just wait a little longer to get her thoughts? Please review and give me your feedback. It really does help. Of course if you are going to be rude and completely unnecessary, just don't even bother. Thank you xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A: Hi my beautiful readers! How are you guys? Going to see Catching Fire tonight. Super excited. I am a major fan of the books and so I hope it's good. Book will be better, of course, but it's nice to have an accurate movie. So, according to the two reviews I got, it said that y'all wanted this chapter to be from Nixie's POV so here it is!**

* * *

**Nixie POV**

_My mother screams my name as I run through the fog. My eyesight won't help, so I have to trust my ears. Bad decision. The sound of screaming rings in my ears and I eagerly follow. I find myself in a room; a room that is vaguely familiar to me. The walls are a pale yellow with flowers scattered on the paint. A small girl sits in the corner, her back to where I stand. She's shaking, her squeals getting louder and louder. I step forward, but a creature takes my place. His claws grow and he rakes them across the girl's back. She screams even louder. Before the monster can take another hit, a sword slashes through him. I stare blankly at the person wielding the sword. It's my mom. Her breathing is heavy. She drops the sword and runs to the little girl's side. Picking her up, my mother cradles the bleeding, crying girl. "It's okay, Nixie. He's gone now. It's okay," she whispers, rubbing the girl's head. That… was me? I don't even remember that happening. Ever. A sharp pain occurs on my lower back. I take my hand, feeling where the pain hit, to bring it back to my eyes. I cover my mouth with the other hand in shock. My hand is covered in blood. My knees buckle and I fall to the ground. Or at least I thought it was the ground. Where I now sit, several monsters scatter the ground. Wh-? A woman appears in a shimmery light; her figure floating just barely above the pile of various monsters. "These are the monsters your mother has faced ever since you were born. She protected you to no ends. You being a child of the Big Three, monsters from near and far were, and still are, attracted to your scent. You caused your mother great pain. Why would you go see her again? Would that make you happy young one? To see your mother in more pain?" the woman disappears and the creatures slowly rise, turning towards me. I scream; completely defenseless without my new sword or even anything at all._

I shoot up, screaming at the top of my lungs. Percy gets out of his bunk and runs over. "Nixie, what happened?!"

"I-I…" I mutter at a loss of words.

"Bad dream?" I slowly nod. "Ah. Look, it's okay. You're fine. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Percy, does my mom not want to see me?" I choke out the words.

"Nixie, what are you talking about?" his eyebrows scrunch together.

"A-a woman t-told me that, uhm, if I saw my mom a-again, that I would j-just cause her great p-pain," I mutter. "Sh-she told me that I always c-caused her great pain with all of th-the monsters and th-that if I went b-back to her that she w-wouldn't want me there."

"Nixie, I know for a fact that your mother loves you very much. My mom also went through a lot of trouble dealing with the monsters after me, but when I see my mom, her face lights up and she's more than happy to see me. Nixie, don't listen to that woman. It's not true. If your mom didn't want to see you, hated you for causing her pain, she would not have cared for you and protected you all of those years, okay?" I slowly nod. "Good. Now, get some-" I cut him off with a hug. He pauses before cautiously wrapping his arms around me. "Uhm…"

"Thank you, Percy," I mumble into his shoulder.

"It's no problem, Nixie," he shrugs with a short laugh. I let go and cock my head towards his bed.

"Go get some sleep. Sorry I woke you up." He smiles and walks back over towards his bed, falling right back asleep. I really hope that Percy is right..

* * *

**A: I'm sorry that this is a really short chapter, but it was just one of those oh this happened in like 10 minutes kind of chapter. Hey, it's about like 800 words. That's good isn't it? Okay, sorry. Love you guys. Thanks for reading. It means the world to me that some people like my work. Bye bye! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A: OMG CATCHING FIRE WAS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING. SO MUCH SASS AND ACTION AND IT WAS SO ACCURATE I CAN'T EVEN. I SERIOUSLY NEED TO OWN THAT MOVIE. I CRIED LIKE A LOT. LET ME TELL YOU I AM NOT PREPARED FOR THE THIRD MOVIE BECAUSE CATCHING FIRE WAS THE LAST MOVIE WE SAW PEETA AS HIMSELF AND THEN FINNICK DIES TOO. I AM NOT OKAY. JENA MALONE WAS SUCH A GOOD JOHANNA AND OMG SHE SAID FUCK TWICE LIKE AFADJFOANG. JOSH HUTCHERSON IS THE PERFECT PERSON TO PLAY PEETA. HE IS LIKE A PUPPYDOG. HE IS SO CUTE AND SWEET AND UGH SO CUTE. AND THEN SAM CLAFLIN IS HASHTAG PERF. I WOULD GLADY TAP THAT BOY'S FINE ASS. Oh, and I have something really important to tell you so please read the Author's note at the end of the chapter, thank you. Okay, on with the chapter.**

* * *

_1 week later . . ._

**Nico POV**

It's been a little over a week since I first met Nixie. Let's say we are "friends". As you all should know, I am not great with the whole friend thing. But I am a lot closer with Nixie than I have been with any other person who has attempted to befriend me. Nixie is very nice about me being antisocial. In fact, she's trying to help me get over that. Not like it's necessarily working, but she has given me tips on what friends are like.

"Friends are people who will hang out with each other or just talk. Sometimes you are so close with someone that you can almost read each other's minds or make each other laugh with one word. Not only that, but you might find that one person that you can tell everything to. Secrets, gossip, just daily things. And, it's nice to get to know the person. For example, you might ask them what their favorite color is. It's just simple stuff like that. Friends are confusing. If someone you consider a friend treats you like absolute shit, feel free to drop them. They aren't deserving of someone like you," Nixie popped another grape in her mouth. "Does that help?"

"Uhm, sort of. I don't see how that helps with me being… well… antisocial."

"And of course it doesn't! That was called 'Friends 101'!" Nixie grinned. "The whole you being shy and unwanting of people near you will take some time."

Nixie is pretty much the only person who has stayed long enough to actually get to know me; although she hasn't learned anything about me really.

I quietly sit in the Hades cabin; alone, as usual. A sudden knock comes to my door. The door cracks open and Nixie's sea green eye peeks in. "Can I come in, or are you naked?" I crack a smile.

"You can come in," I finally state. Nixie walks in, closing the door behind her.

"Arun says that there is no way in Tartarus that I will ever be good at archery." Arun is a child of Apollo and he's been trying to help Nixie with her archery because who knows what situation you might find yourself in. "But I did finally make it on the target. Of course it was someone else's target."

"I think you might want to focus on sword-fighting." She hangs her head and sighs.

"I guess you're right." The air is filled with silence. I don't mind it. I'm usually surrounded by it all the time anyway. "So, will you help me?"

"Huh?" I stare at her dumb-founded. Did she say something that I didn't hear?

"Will you help me? You know, with my sword skills? Percy isn't always available and I know you have that," she tilts her head to my Stygian iron blade. Helping? Me?

"Uhm, sure," I mumble.

"Nico, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'm just not… a helpful person…" I admit.

"Alright. Then you don't have to. It's fine," Nixie gets up from her seat and heads towards the door. "I'll see you later, okay?" She smiles before closing the door behind her. I bawl my fists and groan. Why do I always mess things up?!

* * *

**A: Welp, I have really bad writer's block which is why this chapter is terribly short and it sucks. So, my important message that I really need to get out to you is that my Microsoft is being weird and I am not sure why but it's saying that my activation code isn't correct and I won't have it in a day so I tried to rush and upload at least another chapter so I am sorry for the suckiness and the shortness. I promise I will make it up to you. Ya know, once I get my Microsoft back. So yeah, I'm convinced life hates me. K bai xoxo**


End file.
